


Of Star Wars and First Kisses

by ahsokaa



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Trans Peter Parker, implied may/pepper, it's only a brief mention but it's important you all know peter is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: He tells himself he’s being silly, that it’s no big deal. He’s Spider-Man for God’s sake, the scariest thing in his life shouldn’t be crushing on his best friend.





	Of Star Wars and First Kisses

It should have been another ordinary night in the Parker household. With Aunt May still at work, Peter and Ned had ordered takeout and settled on the couch in Peter’s living room for another Star Wars marathon. But as hard as he tries, Peter’s focus isn’t on the screen in front of them. 

Peter doesn’t know when his feelings for Ned shift from friendship to something deeper. It happens slowly, like the seasons changing, or Anakin Skywalker falling to the dark side. He doesn’t notice when the butterflies start, or the way his heart stops when Ned smiles at him. 

Then suddenly, he does. And it horrifies him. Ned is the only one who understands him, who always remembers to use his correct pronouns, who knows about his double life. He’s Peter’s only real friend, what if he does something to jeopardize that?

He tells himself he’s being silly, that it’s no big deal. He’s Spider-Man for God’s sake, the scariest thing in his life shouldn’t be crushing on his best friend.

His eyes keep drifting to where Ned is seated next to him. It would be so easy to reach over and grab his hand, to run fingers through his hair, to-

“Peter? Dude are you okay?” Ned’s voice startles him from his fantasies. It’s only then he notices the movie isn’t playing anymore and probably hasn’t been for some time.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he forces out, but it sounds less convincing than he hoped.

“You don’t seem fine. What gives? You’ve been acting really weird lately.” The concern in Ned’s eyes is almost tangible. Peter feels a surge of affection and before he can process what he’s doing, he leans forward and presses his lips to Ned’s. 

Ned doesn’t have a chance to respond before Peter pulls away, red faced and wide eyed. 

They stare at each other for a moment, neither sure what to do. 

“Ned I’m so sor-” But then Ned is kissing him and it feels so right. His hands find their way to Ned’s hair as he pulls the other boy even closer. They break apart after a moment, foreheads still pressed together. Peter wants to savor this moment as long as he can. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Trust me, I think I do.”

Peter leans in again when the door clicks opens and Aunt May enters the apartment, causing the two to jolt apart.

“Hi boys,” she calls. She looks at the pair and gives Peter a questioning look. “Am I interrupting something?” 

“Kind of.” Peter rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Say no more, I’m meeting Pepper anyway. I just need to change.” Her voice turns stern. “Be safe.”

“May!” Peter whines, face bright red again.

May tells the boys goodnight and kisses Peter’s head before leaving again for the night. Peter shifts awkwardly and turns the movie back on. The two watch in silence for a minute before Ned speaks up. 

“Spider-Man has a crush on me.” Ned says, pride apparent in his voice. 

“Shut up, dude,” he says with as much annoyance as he can muster, but the smile never leaves his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Aunt May and Pepper are banging. Idk who Tony Stark is.
> 
> Also, I'm still horrible at titles so... sorry abt that.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can find me at ahsokaa.tumblr.com. Come talk to me about how good and pure Peter/Ned is.


End file.
